Une chasse peut mal tourner
by Sauterelle
Summary: On a tendance à oublier qu'il suffit d'un rien pour que tout dérape. Dean et Sam, seuls dans la forêt en pleine nuit.
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici une petite fic -pas très joyeuse- qui pour une fois se passe durant la série, quelque part dans la saison 2, donc il y a des spoilers.**_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Une chasse peut mal tourner<strong>

Les chasses peuvent mal tourner. On ne le savait que trop bien. Regardez ce qui est arrivé à ce vieux William. Il est parvenu à sortir vivant d'un nid de vampire qu'il avait attaqué seul, mais c'est un petit esprit vengeur qui eut raison de lui en l'écrasant sous une armoire. Ou alors Bill Harvell. Presque trente ans de chasse à son actif pour finir abattu par un Wendigo…

Les chasses peuvent mal tourner. Dean Winchester ne le savait que trop bien.

Un grincement de douleur, une respiration haletante, des perles de sueur se mêlèrent aux perles de sang. Sam n'avait plus rien en commun au jeune homme assuré qui était rentré dans les bois deux heures plus tôt, un fusil à la main. Il était pâle comme la mort, ses yeux étaient vitreux et il avait abandonné son fusil sur le sol pour crisper ses deux mains sur sa jambe gauche.

Un piège à loup. Sam était un chasseur surentraîné qui savait tirer avec un pistolet depuis ses dix ans, et il allait mourir à cause d'un putain de piège à loup. Dean essayait de ne pas penser au temps que Sam avait passé dans cette position, raidi par la douleur, les chairs de son mollet lacérées par les pointes de fer. Sa cheville était très probablement brisée, aussi. Sam tentait de rester calme, de gérer la douleur comme il savait si bien le faire, mais il peinait, Dean le voyait bien.

Autour d'eux, la forêt était horriblement silencieuse. Le zombie qui s'y était réfugié ne tenterait pas de les approcher tant que Dean serait là, l'arme au poing. Des balles en argent ne pourrait pas le tuer, mais elles lui feraient un mal de chien, assez pour le dissuader d'approcher. C'était comme ça que Sam l'avait gardé à distance, vidant toutes ses munitions pour l'empêcher de les approcher, lui et Dean, qui était resté inconscient trente bonnes minutes.

Dean n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était resté out tout ce temps. Le zombie lui avait foutu une sacrée raclée, même s'il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre. Mais le pire, c'était à son réveil, quand il avait croisé le regard étrangement brillant de Sam qui lui demanda, à bout de souffle « Ca va ? » Comme si sa jambe n'était pas broyée par la gueule en fer du piège, comme s'ils n'étaient pas coincés au milieu de la forêt avec un zombie sur les bras, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Dean en était malade. C'était à _lui _de veiller sur son frère, à _lui _de prendre soin de lui, de veiller à ce que rien ne lui arrive.

_« Ouvre les yeux, Winchester. Sam est un chasseur. Et il arrive toujours des trucs à un chasseur. Des trucs moches »_ lui rappela une voix sournoise dans sa tête. Et elle avait raison, au grand dégoût de Dean. Sam était un chasseur. Il aurait bientôt vingt-quatre ans et risquait sa vie tous les jours pour tuer des monstres et sauver quelques cons au passage.

Il était déjà très tard. Ou très tôt. Quoiqu'il en soit, Sam ne pouvait rester dans cette situation plus longtemps et il avait besoin de soins d'urgence. Dean aurait bien appelé les secours s'il n'aurait pas à expliquer la raison de leur présence dans les bois en pleine nuit avec des flingues et des pieux en argent, et si l'aîné des frères ne serait pas activement recherché par la police. Et de toute façon, il n'y avait pas de réseau. Comme d'habitude, les Winchester devront improviser.

Sam luttait pour rester réveillé et ses gémissements de douleurs trahissaient de plus en plus le masque impassible qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher. Dean savait pourquoi il faisait ça. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, pour ne pas le distraire. Dean était le seul en mesure de les sortir de ce pétrin tous les deux et pour cela, il devait rester concentré. Dean avait cette capacité de se couper totalement du contexte émotif lorsqu'il était en mode « chasse ». C'est pour cette raison qu'il ignora les halètements de douleur de son frère. C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui tendit son revolver.

-Tiens. Garde le zombie à distance.

Sam avait le regard tellement embué que Dean doutait qu'il pouvait voir à plus de trois mètres, mais il saisit le pistolet à deux mains, laissant sa jambe meurtrie et piégée entre les mains de son frère. Il savait ce que Dean allait faire, et s'il lui avait donné le pistolet, ce n'était pas tant pour repousser le zombie – il devait être loin, maintenant. Il était peut-être déjà mort, mais il n'était pas du genre suicidaire – si Dean lui avait donné le flingue, c'était pour que Sam se concentre sur autre chose que sur sa jambe. Pour l'aider à ignorer la douleur.

Un bâtonnet de bois fut agité devant ses yeux. Sam battit des paupières pour regarder Dean, la mine renfermée et résignée.

-Tu sais comment ça marche.

Sam hocha la tête et glissa le bâtonnet entre ses dents avant de se cramponner fermement à son arme, attendant l'instant fatidique.

Dean avait déjà retiré sa veste dans le but de s'en servir comme bandage de fortune. Il faisait -5° et il était en tee-shirt, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur _« sauver Sam »_. Il avait déjà eut l'occasion de rencontrer un chasseur – un _vrai _chasseur, genre cerfs et lapins – et il connaissait le fonctionnement de ces pièges. Le problème ne résidait donc pas dans l'ouverture du piège, mais de l'hémorragie qui en résulterait. Le jean de Sam était déjà détrempé de sang poisseux, mais Dean avait que le saignement s'aggraverait à l'ouverture du piège, quand les dents de fers enfoncées dans la jambe de Sam cesseraient de faire barrage contre le sang qui arrivait en grandes pompes pour réalimenter le pied blessé. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il était fortement déconseillé de retirer l'objet responsable de la plaie du corps si on n'était pas encore à l'hôpital.

A l'aide de son couteau, Dean découpa un bout de sa veste pour en faire une bande qu'il serra autour de la cuisse de Sam. Celui-ci ne parvint pas à retenir un sifflement de douleur. Une fois le garrot mis en place, Dean se concentra sur le piège. Les dents s'étaient refermées tellement violemment sur la jambe de Sam que sa cheville s'était brisée sous le choc. En tout cas, il était certain que Sam ne pourrait pas marcher une fois libéré du piège. Dean avait laissé l'Impala en bordure de forêt, à dix minutes de là où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Dix minutes, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, mais c'est bien assez pour Dean qui savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de porter son frère jusqu'à la voiture, l'Impala ne pouvant pas rouler sur le terrain cabossé de la forêt.

Toutefois, chaque problème en son temps. Dean devait d'abord libérer Sam du piège. De la poche de sa veste en lambeaux, il sortit sa flasque de whiskey. L'alcool sert à désinfecter sous toutes ses formes. En attendant l'antiseptique de l'hôpital, ils allaient se contenter de ça. En revanche, ils n'avaient rien pour remplacer la morphine.

Sam surveillait tant bien que mal les alentours quand la douleur fusa. Un grand « CLAC ! » retentit dans l'obscurité et le bâtonnet entre les dents de Sam se brisa quand le cadet serra la mâchoire en poussant un cri étouffé. Sam se tendit encore plus qu'il ne l'était et essaya de porter une main à sa jambe, mais celles de son aîné la repoussèrent fermement. Sam, les yeux clos sous la douleur, laissa échapper un gémissement.

-Dean…

-Je sais, je sais… je fais aussi vite que je peux.

Sam aurait voulu rétorquer « Et ben, essaye de faire encore plus vite », mais il sursauta quand il sentit un liquide froid tomber sur sa jambe et une nouvelle vague de douleur l'engloutit. Il apercevait le ciel et la cime des arbres entre ses paupières, mais des taches sombres dansaient devant ses yeux.

Il sentit soudainement quelque chose qu'on appuyait contre ses lèvres.

-Tiens, bois.

Sam porta une main tremblante à la bouteille que lui tendait son aîné et versa un peu de whisky dans sa bouche. Se soûler, la meilleure façon de faire abstraction de la douleur… Il sentait Dean enrouler quelque chose autour de sa jambe sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il observa distraitement les étoiles dans le ciel, qui brillaient avec plus de force que d'habitude. Elles sont belles, les étoiles. C'est marrant, c'est la première fois que Sam remarquait à quel point elles étaient belles et lumineuses. Peut-être que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait les voir.

Finalement, Sam ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans les ténèbres avec une dernière pensée : la chasse avait mal tourné.

_(Peut-être) à suivre_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci aux reviewveurs et en espérant que cette fic vous a plu.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review et voila le second chapitre avec de gros spoilers saison 2 (je sais, je me répète, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent). **_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Une chasse peut mal tourner chapitre 2<strong>

Sam n'avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi il était couché dans un lit avec plusieurs paires d'yeux rivés sur lui. Une femme, la quarantaine bien entamée et un stéthoscope autour du cou, lui fit un grand sourire quand il orienta un regard perdu vers elle.

-Bon retour parmi nous, M. Philips.

Sam clignait encore des yeux alors que les infirmières et le médecin pratiquaient encore quelques examens sur lui. Il remua légèrement au contact de toutes ces mains sur ses bras et sa poitrine, mal à l'aise. Finalement, le docteur hocha la tête et les infirmières quittèrent la chambre.

-Et bien, on peut dire que vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, jeune homme ! lança la femme d'une voix amicale.

-Qu…Quoi ? balbutia Sam qui ne comprenait rien.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se souvenir de tout… Ah oui, le zombie, la forêt, le piège à loup, sa jambe… Sa jambe ! Sam constata qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, mais ce n'avait rien étonnant puisqu'on le bourrait de morphine. Sam voulu remuer la jambe, sans succès. Le docteur capta son mouvement et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-N'essayez pas trop de remuer, votre cheville est cassée et les tissus de votre jambe sont encore en voie de guérison. Vous sortez tout juste du bloc opératoire, vous savez…

Elle se retourna alors que Sam semblait encore perplexe. Opéré ? Il avait été opéré ? Il était vraiment à l'hôpital alors ? Mais comment ? Dean était recherché… Dean ! Sam se redressa brutalement et grogna. Son corps était tout ankylosé. Le docteur haussa un sourcil.

-Vous m'avez écouté ? Je vous ai dit d'éviter de trop bouger. Dans votre état…

-Mon frère, la coupa Sam d'une voix fatiguée. M…mon frère… Il est où ?

A ses mots, le docteur se détendit et elle sourit de nouveau.

-Il attend dehors, expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Je vais le chercher.

Et elle disparut dans le couloir. Sam poussa un soupir soulagé en se laissant tomber contre les oreillers. Dean était là, toujours là. Mais comment pouvait-il encore être là ? S'ils étaient à l'hôpital, Dean aurait été arrêté et conduit au poste de police le plus proche où Henriksen se serait fait une joie de le coffrer dans la prison de plus haute sécurité du pays… C'est à ce moment que Sam remarqua quelque chose. Ou plutôt l'absence de quelque chose. Il ne portait aucun bracelet, à aucun de ses poignets. Pas de bracelet d'hôpital avec son nom.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus. Dean entra dans sa chambre. Sam le dévisagea un instant. Son frère était étrangement pâle, mais son visage blême se fendit d'un sourire soulagé lorsqu'il le vit.

-Sammy…

-Hey…

L'instant d'après, Sam sentit les bras de Dean se serrer autour de ses épaules. Il répondit faiblement à l'étreinte en passant un bras dans le dos de son frère. Ce n'était pas souvent que les Winchester faisaient preuve de ce genre de démonstration affective, et Sam comprit que Dean avait réellement eut peur pour lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps ils avaient passé dans cet hôpital, combien de temps Dean avait attendu pour finalement le voir.

C'est à ce moment que Sam remarqua que la peau de Dean était brûlante et que sa voix était rauque.

-T'es tombé malade ?

La question était sortie de nulle part. Dean s'écarta suffisamment de Sam pour lui lancer un drôle de regard, comme si Sam avait dit quelque chose d'absurde. Un court instant, Sam se demanda si sa question était _vraiment_ absurde, et en quoi elle était absurde si elle était effectivement absurde. Dean interrompit son cheminement de pensées.

-Mec, t'es le seul dans un lit d'hôpital.

Sam n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir qu'il devait ressembler au mort-vivant qu'ils étaient partis chasser. En pire, parce que lui ne pouvait même pas marcher. Ni même se lever. Mais il était suffisamment lucide pour remarquer que son frère n'était pas non plus au mieux de sa forme. Dean avait les joues trop rouges et les yeux trop brillants.

-Dean…pour de vrai…

Sam grimaça au son de sa voix. Il la voulait ferme et déterminée, elle était faible et tremblante. Son frère soupira.

-On m'a diagnostiqué un début de pneumonie, mais c'est bon maintenant. Une infirmière m'a filé des médocs et je pète la forme !

Le mensonge de Dean était gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais Sam laissa passer.

-Tu l'as dragué ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire fatigué.

-Qui ?

-L'infirmière.

-Quoi ? Non ! Elle avait au moins l'âge d'être ma mère !

Sam rit doucement, ou essaya de rire doucement. Merde, il était si fatigué qu'il n'arrivait même pas à rire normalement ! Ca devenait franchement pathétique. Mais Dean s'était détendu en voyant son cadet sourire.

Cependant, les questions se bousculaient dans le cerveau embrumé de Sam qui ne comprenait pas bien que pourquoi du comment, à commencer par comment il avait atterrit dans cet hôpital, si c'en était bien un.

-Dean… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La mine de Dean se décomposa un peu et l'aîné soupira. Il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à lui annoncer, apparemment…

-T'étais dans les vapes.

Sam regretta de ne pas avoir la force suffisante pour lever les yeux au ciel. _« Sans blague, j'avais pas remarqué »_. Dean semblait avoir remarqué son agacement parce qu'il lui lança un regard. Le regard qui voulait dire _« Laisse-moi finir, crétin »_.

-Je veux dire que t'es tombé dans les vapes quand on était encore dans la forêt, précisa l'aîné. Tu baragouinais quelque chose à propos des étoiles ou un truc du genre, et l'instant d'après, tu t'es évanoui.

Sam se sentit rougir à la mention des étoiles. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait dit tout haut ce qu'il avait pensé. Si Dean l'avait vu rougir, il n'en dit rien et continua son récit.

-J'ai dû te trimballer jusqu'à la voiture. J'ai faillis me casser le dos à porter ta grosse carcasse. Faudrait penser à faire un petit régime, Sammy…

-C'est pas moi qui passe ma vie à bouffer des hamburgers.

Dean haussa les épaules et Sam sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire. L'alimentation était toujours un sujet de dispute entre les deux frères depuis l'adolescence. Sam aimait les légumes et les salades, ce qui relevait de l'incompréhensible pour Dean. Les quelques fois où lui-même avait été contraint de manger des légumes – souvent durant ses trop nombreux séjours à l'hôpital – s'étaient soldées de haussement de ton et de cris de cochon qu'on égorge.

Au fait, en parlant d'hôpital…

-On est où ?

Dean haussa les sourcils et regarda son frère comme s'il s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale.

-Regarde autour de toi, ducon.

-C'est toi… le con… J'ai pas de bracelet… on est pas à l'hosto.

Le frère aîné eut un petit sourire, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté brillait au fond de ses yeux.

-Bien vu, petit frère. T'es moins à la masse que je le pensais.

-Où, Dean ?

Dean poussa un petit soupir et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté du lit.

-Une clinique privée, vieux. Elle appartient à un vieil ami à Papa qu'a bien voulu sauver tes fesses.

-Et… le zombie ?

-Jefferson était dans le coin, il s'en est chargé.

Sam laissa un échapper un soupir soulagé.

-Alors tout va bien.., murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-Non, tout ne va pas bien et tu le sais.

Le ton de l'aîné était sec et força Sam à rouvrir les yeux. Le visage de Dean était contorsionné dans une grimace d'angoisse et de colère.

-Dean…

-Non, Sam. Si tu ne m'aurais pas poussé hors du chemin, on n'en serait pas là.

Le ton était accusateur, comme si Sam avait fait quelque chose de mal. Sam fronça des sourcils et il sentit la colère lui monter à la gorge.

-Si, on serait exactement dans la même situation ! répliqua-t-il sèchement. La seule différence serait que ce serait toi dans le lit d'hôpital et moi à ton chevet !

Dean secoua la tête et arpenta la chambre d'hôpital, de plus en plus énervé. Sam était un petit con. Il ne se rendait pas compte. Il ne se rendait pas compte que s'il mourrait, Dean ne pourrait pas vivre. Il ne _pourrait _pas vivre si cet abruti qui lui servait de frère crevait. Il ne fallait jamais que cela se produise, jamais.

Sam regardait son frère faire des allers et retours devant lui et il sentait doucement sa colère disparaître. Il était trop fatigué pour s'énerver, et rien ne servait de se disputer. Dean finirait juste par gueuler le plus fort.

-Dean, tu ne pourras pas prendre les coups à ma place éternellement, soupira le plus jeune en s'enfonçant dans ses oreillers.

Dean se tourna vers lui, la mine sombre.

-On parie ?

-Non, tu vas perdre.

L'aîné jeta un regard meurtrier à son frère et s'approcha du lit. Sam crut un instant que Dean allait l'étrangler, mais Dean planta ses mains sur le bord du matelas, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Sam.

-Tu crois que c'est une blague ? souffla-t-il, la voix dangereusement calme. Ta vie, Sam ! C'est ta vie qui est en jeu !

-C'est un métier risqué, riposta Sam en haussant les épaules.

-Ta gueule. J'te laisserai pas crever.

-Je mourrais un jour, Dean.

-Alors je te ressusciterai pour avoir le plaisir de te botter le cul en personne.

Sam se mordit la lèvre. Ce discours, il l'avait déjà entendu de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autres, des années auparavant. C'est un regard triste et brillant qu'il lança à son frère.

-Papa a fait exactement la même chose, sauf qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de te botter le cul.

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour dans sa voix. Devant lui, Dean était figé. Rien ne se passa. C'était comme si le temps était figé. Sam voyait la posture de Dean se raidir, son regard se durcir, comme à chaque fois qu'on prononçait le mot « Papa ». Leur père était mort il y a quelques semaines, et c'était encore un sujet sensible. Du moins pour Dean. Sam était bien le seul à s'aventurer sur le terrain miné qu'était devenue la mort de leur père. Dean avait érigé une muraille tout autour de lui avec des panneaux « Défense d'entrer ! », mais Sam était trop borné pour être stoppé par si peu. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà souffert les conséquences de sa témérité il y a peu comme en témoignait un magnifique œil au beurre de noir qui était resté plusieurs jours. Dean ne s'était pas excusé, mais il avait donné à son frère des compresses et des aspirines. Sam n'avait pas eut besoin que Dean en parle pour voir que son frère était rongé par la culpabilité. Sam n'avait pas poussé davantage le bouchon et il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Il avait même raconté un magnifique bobard à Bobby pour expliquer son cocard. Ce n'était même pas sûr que Bobby ait gobé le mensonge, mais le vieux chasseur n'en avait rien dit. Tout le monde feignait l'indifférence et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Pas au prix d'une vie. Sam soutint le regard étrangement scintillant de son frère.

-Dean, t'as passé ta vie à me sauver. Tu crois vraiment que je ne te rendrais pas la pareille ?

-C'est pas ton job, gronda l'aîné.

-Si, c'est le mien autant que le tien. Merde, Dean ! Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te laisser crever sans rien dire ?

-Sam…

-Je ne m'excuserai pas, Dean. Je ne suis pas désolé, et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

Si la voix de Sam manquait de force, la détermination était bien là, la même qui brillait dans ses yeux. Les deux frères se dévisagèrent, puis Dean soupira et secoua doucement la tête. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit avec précaution et lança un regard en biais à son occupant.

-T'es vraiment qu'un gros chieur.

Les lèvres de Sam s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

-Et je te ferai chier encore longtemps, compte là-dessus.

Dean avait la tête tournée vers la porte, mais Sam aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de son frère. C'était infime, ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais ça suffisait amplement à Sam qui ferma les yeux, rassuré.

Tout allait bien. Pour l'instant.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En relisant ce chapitre, je me dis que la situation n'est peut-être pas vraiment claire (pourquoi exactement Dean en veut à Sam) donc je précise : Dean poursuivait le zombie avec Sam. Sam a vu le piège à loup et a poussé Dean hors du chemin, et ce faisant, a marché sur le piège à la place de son frère. Le zombie en a entretemps profité pour se jeter sur Dean et l'assommer. Donc voila pourquoi Dean en veut à Sam.<strong>_

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic en espérant qu'elle vous a plu.  
><strong>_


End file.
